Two-Man Fireteam
This is my guide about being a two man fire team. Sometimes you just can't get an entire team to cooperate and use teamwork, so when you can't do this. It's not as effective, but it still is effective. I will go over how to be a two man fireteam in general. How to split up a full team into fireteams, and how to be the only two guys on the entire team actually trying to win. lol 1: The Bascs of a Two man fire team Playing as a two man fireteam is highly effective, however it is rather tricky. The main things you have to remember are STAY TOGETHER and COMMUNICATE. If a fireteam of two splits up, it just doesn't work that great. Always be within sprinting distance of your partner. Communicate enemy positions, and watch those flanks! One ghost can destroy a fireteam if it gets the jump on them! 2: The class selection This part of a two man fire team is incredibly important. The classes need to support each other. Basically, two snipers is a no no. If making a sniper fire team, have one guy be a pure sniper, and the other one overkill with a dragunov and SMG of choice. Use the fact that you have two classes working in tandem as one unit to your advantage. Make sure the fireteam has no glaring weakness. Basically, if one of your classes sucks at something, have the other one be able to do it. And please, for the love of god... DON'T make perfectly identical classes. It rarely works. 3: Types of fire teams Here is a list of the most effective types of fireteams i have seen. Im going to give you the basic gist of how the classes work, and so on. Spec Ops fire team: This is a ghost fireteam. Very effective with practice, but hard to master. Basically, for this to work, both members of the team need to have UAV jammer and silenced weapons. They work as a team of flankers and sniper hunters. One should have a silenced SMG for close quarters, i recommend AK74u MP5 or P90 because they can also fight at mid range decently. The second one should use the assault rifle of their choice. If it is a large map, go with a g3/m14/m16 to cover mid long range very effectively. If it is a smaller map, then use one of the automatics. One of the members should have bomb squad for sniper hunting. When in a building with a sniper, he takes point. The other member of the team should have C4 for traps, or three stuns for flanking large groups and clearing rooms. A good ghost team is literally the difference between getting your butt handed to you, and dominating a match. A fully organized team can make use of one, as the team is much better at taking out snipers than a lone ghost. Sniper team. A sniper team DOES NOT consist of two snipers. EVER. A sniper team is designed for long range combat, true, but it needs to be able to defend itself up close. One member of the team will take the role of marksman, playing a pure sniper class. The other member should use overkill. Why? So he can ACOG an assault rifle like a g3, and carry an SMG for when they get close. That way he can cover mid and long ranges with the G3, and can take role of bodyguard up close. As far as perks go.. at least one member needs claymores. Period. This will give the overkilled team member a warning so he can switch to his SMG. The other one could really take whatever they want...though i reccomend the bodyguard take three stuns so he can stun the people creeping up on the team when he hears the claymore go off. Remember, stay together. The bodyguard should call out targets that are too far away for him to hit, and the sniper needs to warn the bodyguard of incoming forces that are getting closer. Standard Combat Fireteam The most basic fireteam. Designed to be a two man fighting force on the front lines. Basically You have two guys with stopping powered assault rifles. One long range one mid close. Or two normal range assault rifles Example: One guy with a g3 and one with an AK or two with AKs. One guy should have an RPG for choppers. The other could have a grenade launcher, frags x3, special x3, or bandolier. Multi Purpose fire team Two guys overkilled with assault rifles. One has a shotgun and one has a dragunov. This covers all ranges very effectively. In close quarters the guy with the shotgun takes point. The one with the dragunov can act as a mobil sniper whenever he gets the chance. They should use automatic assault rifles. One of the members of the team needs to have RPGs for choppers. This team is very versatile and can competently cope with any situation. Heavy gunner team This team is designed around a heavy gunner. Basically one man plays the role of heavy gunner (LMG, rpd works great here) The second man in the team carries an SMG and claymores. The LMG sets up in a building, prefferably elevated, and fires out windows into high traffic areas. The SMG guy plays bodyguard, using claymores to fortify the building and such. The LMG user can either be stopping powered or juggernauted, but i find juggernaut works best as this way you wont die from on sniper shot and will have time to go prone hopefully. Those mentioned above are two man team set ups that seem to work very well, and are practical. There are however many other kinds of teams, so play with it a little. For example i didn't mention a demolition team, one guy with a noob tube and the other with an rpg/3 frags. They go out and cause chaos for the enemy team. Be creative when designing teams, just remember to cover each others weaknesses. 5: How to actually operate with a two man team. -Stay together. When in a two man fire team ALWAYS be within sprinting distance of each other (without extreme conditioning). This is important so that you can watch each others backs....keep in mind that if one of you has UAV jammer the other should too, otherwise the ghost will be compromised by the ally. -Decide who is point. Have a designated point man. The point man leads the way, the other follows close by. Very important. May change with different situations though...(if you are moving to a new sniper spot in the open, the sniper should take point with the bodyguard close by,if entering a building to set the sniper up in, then the bodyguard should take point until they reach the destination in the building) -Decide who is going to have tactical control. In every group there must be a leader, even if it is only a two man team. The guy with tactical control is the one who makes the split decision orders. Like ordering his team mate to hook rght, hook left, fall back etc. He should give his team mate warning before running off somewhere lest his teammate get seperated and unable to find him. -Get some basic movement patterns down. There are two of you. This means one can be firing while the other is moving. Get down some basic call outs, such as hook left, hook right, etc. Know what they mean. If one of you are pinned down have the other hook to the side of the enemy and cut them down. That kind of thing. They should be gone over before the match. The patterns i use are hook left, hook right. Faint (pretend to run away, but be ready for the enemy to come chasing around the corner to surprise them) retreat (run the hell away) Pincer (one circles left, other circles right to put enemy in cross fire) Hold ground (spread apart a bit more than normal, under cover, and hold your ground at all costs) -COMMUNICATE! i can not stress this one enough. Call out enemy positions. Number them. If you can, name how many are snipers, or what weapons they are packing. If you die let your team mate know IMMEDIATELY. The survivor should take defensive action immediatly as he waits for his partner. If one of the members has bomb squad and sees an enemy claymore war the team mate without bomb squad! I know it sounds obvious, but it is constantly ignored. -Cover each other. This is huge. Watch each others backs. In a firefight the team should be near enough to each other to back them up, and cover all sides the enemy can attack from. A good example would be ambush. Each of you take cover behind one of the center tanks. One of you covering the center, and the other one covering the main road on the other side of the tank. If your buddy is pinned by a sniper, get some fire up there! Keep each other alive at all costs. 6: Splitting an entire team into fireteams. This is an effective tactic that is rarely used. Basically, a six man team splits into three two man fire teams acting as units. A basic set up would be a sniper team, assault team, and either a ghost team or another assault team depending on the map. They are named as units. Sniper unit, assault unit, ghost unit. If there are multiples of the same kind of unit (like two assault units) it would be assault unit 1 and assault unit 2. Coordinate the teams actions. One leader of one of the teams should be given tactical control over the other teams also. For example if the sniper leader (reffered to as snipe lead) Is full tactical commander, then he would tell the assault teams where to position themselves. the leader of the team itself makes the movement callouts mid combat. Kep the actions coordinated and focused, and victory will be yours. BakeR 04:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC)